The morning after the wedding
by Kayjolie
Summary: After Celia and Alan's wedding and Kate and Caroline making amends... Celia and Caroline chat during breakfast about Kate and the relationship between Caroline and her.
1. Caroline and Celia

Just enjoying some spare time decided to give it a go to something that crossed my mid watching the episode. What does really Celia think when she sees Kate and Caroline?b0df420c8b

I hope she learns to accept them. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE AT ALL, THEY BELONG TO SALLY WAINRIGHT AND BBC AND...

Caroline woke up about four in the morning to the warmth of a body comfortably snuggled against her and for a second she froze until she remembered the previous night. Afraid of breaking the spell she decided to keep her eyes closed, she knew her heart would not survive another rejection even if that was a dream, but she was decided to make it last and if she was dreaming she was going to keep the dream alive for as long as she could. She moved her arm under the covers, trying to be as careful as possible and bite her lips when the feeling of Kate's naked body managed to speed up her breathing making her sigh. Still with the gorgeous blue eyes closed she kept moving her hand over Kate's ribs remembering every what had happened the day before and wondering how much of what she felt then and what she was feeling now was true. As soon as her hand rested over Kate's pregnant belly all the questions about being a dream or being her new reality got an answer. A kick and the blue eyes were wide opened feeling the baby kicking.

"The apple never falls far from the tree" whispered Kate still asleep "she wakes up all grumpy, always. Your daughter, at least in her waking up mood, takes after you" explained Kate turning around to find Caroline speechless and almost crying "I can hear you think love, she's yours, always was yours, ours." With a shy smile the older woman hugged the brunette tighter, she wanted to say a million things, she wanted to explain to Kate how her heart filled with joy watching the ultrasound, or how much it meant for her feeling the baby, or the importance of those three words claiming that the baby was hers,.. but there were not enough words to explain to Kate how much in love she was with her and with the baby so the blond woman held her lover tighter and kissing her softly simply whispered "thank you Kate" what made the brunette smile knowing and understanding what her partner was saying. Both of them remained in silence enjoying the moment until both of the surrendered to sleep again.

The next time Caroline woke up it was 9 am and she was feeling hungry. She thought about waking Kate up, but thinking about the long day and night she decided against it. She could remember her own pregnancies and waking her up was never a good idea, in fact still was not a good idea. She would save some tea and sandwiches for Kate in case she wanted to eat something later. Trying to not awake her lover Caroline left the bed and got dress in a comfortable pair of jeans and a shirt leaving the room to go to have breakfast.

Walking into the lunch area with the biggest smile on her face she saw her mother, and Gillian grabbing some breakfast so she went straight towards them to do the same thing. "Good morning Mrs. Buttershaw, morning Gillian. Where's Robbie?" whispering to Gillian "too tired?" . She was not a big fan of what was going on with him, but she had to admit that Gillian never looked happier than when he was around her.

Gillian looked up at Caroline and the biggest grin showed up on her face "Dunno, but I'm sure I could ask the same thing to you". A soft giggle came out of her throat as soon as Caroline started blushing proving the fact that she was right, "anyway I'm back upstairs, going to get Calamity for a walk, she should have had her breakfast by now. See you later Celia, Gillian". Celia gave Gillian a quick kiss while Caroline just smiled and waved, it was obvious they all had managed to grow fond of each other since Celia and Alan had met again and she really liked having Gillian, Raff, Ellie and the baby around as much as her own kin.

"Shall we sit mum?" asked Caroline who had already served herself some breakfast and was standing up with a dish on one hand and a cup of tea on the other. Celia nodded and led the way wanting to ask her daughter why Kate came back, but not really daring. She knew full well that the question could be the beginning of another quarrel. For about a quarter of an hour they simply shared some gossips about the previous night. Muriel and Harry dancing, Alan's song, Gillian and Robbie being together again ... until Caroline sighed tired of feeling like walking over shells "Mother, I don't want to be rude, and I do not want to start a fight, but I need to ask you this, aren't you going to say or ask or complain or anything about me last night?" The blond woman was not up to start a fight on a day that should be one of the happiest for her as much as for her own mother, but she could understand that her behaviour last night was everything her mother disliked so she needed to know exactly where exactly their relationship was at that exact moment.

"Caroline ... I..." Celia stopped thinking twice what she was going to say next. If she was herself, narrow-minded and ignorant, she would for sure light up the fire. If she lied and congratulated her daughter straight away, she would for sure again light up the fire as Caroline would know she was lying. Celia knew that she had to be really careful with her words to avoid hurting her daughter and hurting herself now that they were getting along so well. Taking a deep breath the oldest woman looked at her only child straight on the eye. There was something on Caroline's eyes that reminded Celia of something, but she could not exactly figure out what it was until a few seconds passed and realization hit Celia straight on the face. Caroline looked like her, like a woman totally in love, the love of her life. The only difference was that she was in love with a woman and not with a man as she was supposed and expected to do. "Why did she come back? Not trying to bicker, just wondering. I mean. You haven't said much about her lately. I told you to ask her to play the piano and it felt like you did not want to talk to her. She came here on her own, but you two barely spoke for longer than what politeness dictates. She left without saying much I saw it and next I see is that she came back. Oh and let's not forget the fact that she is pregnant. Why?" Celia was trying to understand what was going on with the brunette and her daughter, but she knew that she was missing part of the story and before answering Caroline's question she wanted to know the full story."

Caroline closed her eyes. It was she who started the conversation so it was obvious that she would have to answer her mother's questions. She took a sip of tea and sighed "Ok mother, let's see. After you, surprisingly, brought her back into my life. I managed to blow it all up again. Royally. Several times in fact. You know me, when I do something I really do it. I asked her to sell her house and move in with us and then I tried to be supportive of her motherhood needs. After doing that, what must look pretty much like commitment for everyone I took her to spend a romantic weekend to celebrate her birthday. I was still doing well, but being me, I arranged the weekend for two individual rooms and kept myself pretty much apart of her so no one would dare to think we were anything by friends. There goes straight to bloody hell the commitment party. Of course, not being enough of a prat I had to to make a bigger fool out of myself and I increased my level of bitchiness saying a few inadequate things about the lad who was up to help us with the pregnancy, not happy enough yet I added a few more about my embarrassment to be out and managed to disapoint Kate so much she broke up with me. Sent me home. Got herself pregnant and barely spoke to me for twenty weeks. I can't even blame her. After that, I made a fool out of me in a few more occasions I was trying to be nice and I ended up behaving as Gillian says, as a snotty bitch. The day I was here with Gillian booking the wedding I came home to find out that John had messed up again and that Lawrence had rung Kate to pick him up because his father was missing. I went to Kate's and apologized and begged her for another chance, I promised her I would do anything, but she only said: no thank you" Caroline was spitting the past months without even realizing she might be giving too much information about everything to her mother, but the truth was that even knowing Kate had made her own mistakes during the relationship it had been Kate who had made the relationship move a step forward for every two steps that Caroline took back.

Celia was speechless. She had never thought for a second Caroline would be that heartbroken. Celia knew they had fixed things but the memories were still there and Celia could easily see her only child broken and lost in a way she couldn't even remember when was the last time she saw Caroline like that. Thought she could hear the pain on Caroline's voice there was love and devotion making Celia believe that maybe Kate was meant to be for her daughter was Alan meant to her. "So, one day I arrived at school only to find out that Kate was at the hospital. I did not think mum. Until that day I dont remember the last day I did something just because it felt right and because I wanted to do it. I just turned around I ignored what I was expected to do, I ignored my meetings and my job, and that people was wating for me and drove the car to the hospital doing what I wanted to do. Needing to be there for her and with her. I sat there with her and we went inside to see the doctor."

Caroline closed her eyes about to start crying when she felt Celia squeezing her hand "it's ok love, you don't have to tell me". The blond opened her eyes and looked at her mother nodding "I was so scared thinking something might be wrong with the baby mum, it hurt me thinking the baby might be... and then Kate grabbed my hand and the doctor said all was ok and that it was a girl, she was a girl, she was meant to be MY girl mum and I blew it all. Kate apologized for holding my hand, and I understood what she went through while she was with me. Never acknowledging her in public, never telling her she meant the world to me,... We have managed to work together trying to avoid seeing each other as much as possible that's why I gave you her phone number instead of ringing her myself, I couldn't do it. Then, after playing the avoidance game again tonight she left, not without having to listen to the snotty bitch once again of course, and just came back. She just came back and asked me to dance with her. It was right then and there, my answer would mean the world to both of us. I could win her or lose her forever. Gillian was happy dancing with Robbie. You were dancing with Alan. It has taken years for Gillian and you to get this chance to be with the one who is perfect for you two and there was my chance, asking me to dance with her. I asked her for how long mum, I asked her if we were meant to be forever, like you and Alan. I want that mum, I want Kate to be my Alan".

Celia sighed understanding what her daughter meant. She was working hard trying to accept the lesbian relationship, but the first time Caroline had being with Kate Celia had enjoyed watching a new side of Caroline she hadn't seen since she was a young kid and the way she looked at Kate the night before while dancing was not far away from how she looked at her husband. "Well, it will not be easy for me, but I'm keeping my word. If she makes you happy I can live with it. Now the baby is another thing,..." Caroline was ready to open up her mouth to say that she was part of the deal when a big grin popped on Celia's face "we will have to find something as good as Calamity, I'm going to love both my granddaughters the same". Leaning back on the chair Caroline closed her eyes "don't ever tell Kate I said this, but she said this morning the baby takes after me and that she's too grumpy when she wakes up, Calamity and Grumpy. I've being calling her Grumpy since this morning because there is no name yet". Celia chuckled and started laughing thinking about how bad her daughter's mood was when she was not totally rested. Kate watched from the door Celia laughing at something Caroline had said and walked towards them. She leant a little and gently kissed Celia on the cheek "Congratulations, I never took the time yesterday Celia", her next step was squeezing Caroline's shoulder and kiss her cheek too "What were you saying that was so funny?" asked with curiosity while grabbing a sandwich from Caroline's dish.

Caroline cleared her throat trying to say the same thing without the nickname part. "I just told my mum you said the baby's mornings are like mine". Kate was looking from one woman to the other trying to figure out what was missing, Caroline was staring at the tea on the cup while Celia kept laughing. "Guess you two already came with the nickname for our daughter because of the adjective I used this morning. Grumpy, am I right?". The blush on Caroline's face was so evident that neither Celia nor herself tried to deny that Kate was good at knowing Caroline but, before anyone of them could say a word Gillian sat at the table with her granddaugther in her arms "Calamity and Grumpy! Sounds good, say morning to Grumpy Calamity" giggled while waving the babie's hand towards Kate's belly.

Caroline smiled when she felt Kate's hand squeezing her thigh. She leant towards her mum and kissed her before wrapping her arm around Kate's shoulder and kissing her softly on the neck "Grumpy it is my love. Gorgeous as her mama, grumpy as her mum"


	2. Celia, Kate and Caroline

**DISCLAIMER:** LTIH IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE EVERYTHING HERE (except Grumpy) BELONG TO BBC AND SW.

Reviews, if constructive, always appreciated.

**Celia, Kate and Caroline.**

Kate and Caroline went through a pretty much relaxed breakfast along with Gillian, Calamity and Celia despite both women catching glimpses of Celia's uncomfortability. Everyone could see she was not much happy with what was going on, but it was pretty obvious that she was doing her best to accept it. They were enjoying the last of their teas watching Calamity giggle and play when Celia decided it was time for her to come back to her room "I'm sorry sweethearts, but I think it is time for me to go and wake Alan up, he might not need breakfast but for sure he needs to shower. That man without showering is as grumpy as my Caroline without tea..." Caroline shook her head while Kate and Gillian tried to hide their smiles "I'm not that bad..." whispered the blond woman. Gillian kept smiling remembering the hungover morning while Kate grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeezing it she simply looked at Celia and smiled and looked back at her girlfriend "yes, you are my love.". Celia looked at the brunette woman after her comment raising her eyebrow and expecting some witty answer from Caroline but nothing came out of her daughter's mouth, "Well, Kate if my daughter run out of witty comments and you are able to keep her speechless you are one piece of work. Playing the piano and able to handle my Caroline, never thought I would see the day when Caroline's … partner would be that good." The victim of the jokes covered her eyes with her hand and whispered "weren't you leaving mother? Something about Alan and a shower?". Gillian stood up and waved "too much info ladies, I'm back to my sheeps. Nice seeing you Kate. We'll talk later about your Christmas offer, and Celia, my father has a heart condition..." Celia giggled and waved to Gillian while leaning to kiss her daughter "I don't kiss and tell love" said watching how her daughter could easily be embarrased with those jokes. "Bye Kate".

Caroline and Kate stayed for a little longer enjoying the silence and the memories of the previous night. Kate could see Caroline looking around trying to find a hint of curiosity on the other people that were in the room with them and relaxing as the minutes passed without anyone having the least interest in them. "Kate... I've being thinking, we could stay for a night. We can't stay longer because I need to see if Gillian and Raff are coming, but the night... I mean... we... you..." finally she couldn't help but laugh at herself "I'm so bad at this. I'm sorry. I mean we could just stay for the night ande enjoy the privacy and the luxury and the romanticism".

Kate nodded and squeezed Caroline's hand, "it's not that hard, just stop trying to be... well you. This is not something you are going to be able to be the best at. No one can Caroline. Just be the woman I fell in love with and you'll be the best for me. Though I would love for us to stay the night. I don't have any clothes and we need to talk. We could just stay at mine." She could feel the older woman relaxing again. Caroline was perfect when she was not trying to be so. Kate knew it because she had enjoy that part of her, but sometimes her need of control took the best of her and the way she tried to do everything to get an A+ managed to get the worse of her. Trying to lighten up the mood a bit Kate decided to tease Caroline a bit realizing the sparkle lightning up on Caroline's eye She knew that her hormones were a little bit out of control because of the pregnancy but the way in which those big blue eyes were staring at her were driving Kate even crazier than usual when the blond was at her side and she was up to give Caroline some payback. "Dont give me that look. We need to talk and when you look at me like that the last thing I want to do is talk; plus the fact that nothing that I want to do to you or with you is something that none of us would be confortable sharing with other people." Kate could feel her girlfriend's eyes almost undressing her and the way in which she was licking her lips, while looking at her in the eye it was turning Kate on like mad "that's eye sex. You are doing to me right now the same things you did last night just without using your hands... or mouth" whispered Kate wondering if the threat of people knowing about them would change her girlfriend's body language.

The older woman tried to hold a grin but even doing her best the grin came out anyway. "According to Gillian they think I have a harem of women. I am trying to learn how to avoid paying attention to someone else's thoughts and focusing my attention on you helps. Now, about the eye sex, I know what eye sex is and I'm not really doing all that eye sex you said..." she explained carefully with her sexiest headmistress voice while getting as close as she could to Kate and whispering "if I wanted to turn you on... you would know my love, but as you seem to not know the difference I'll explain it to you" Caroline moved her chair closer to Kate's and sat in a way that it seemed they were discussing important business while always keeping her formal headmistress face on. She leant a bit against the brunette so she could feel the warmth of her body caressing her soft skin not getting too close or into her personal space. When Caroline started talking again her voice was huskier and she could feel the effect she was having on Kate as much as on herself as both theirs breathings were becoming more and more erratic by seconds. "I was staring at you, enjoying your magnificence. Now, as I was saying. If I wanted to turn you on Miss Mackenzie I would just explain you with clear detail how much I wanted you naked in my arms, feeling your warm naked body against mine and listening you moaning my name while you reach climax between my arms, but I'm not doing that, right?" The mischievous smile on Caroline's face was impossible big while Kate was barely able to breath.

The younger woman closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to regain composture again before she cleared her throat and stood up "We are going upstairs. You are finishing this and then we are going to my place to talk and after that we'll see." Kate was speechless. It was not the first time that her lover had felt comfortable enough to be that open about her needs, or to tease and flirt, but what she just did was a new level of cockiness and self assurance that made Kate melt. The younger woman walked towards their room knowing Caroline would be walking right behind her while feeling her body shaking in anticipation and surprised when she realised that right there what she was feeling it was much more pure lust and need than love. While Caroline opened the door Kate pressed herself against Caroline's biting her neck whispering "I need you".

For the next two hours they simply allowed themselves to fall into a different pattern of lustful love making than usual. They already went through the discovering phase when they met, and the previous night had being tender love making reconecting with each other. This time was differente, this time it was just what Kate had said, it was all need. Need to claim each others body as much as to give themselves into the other. Passion and lust mixed with need and love until they were both exhausted. Running her hands all over Kate's body Caroline sighed with happines only to growl at Kate's voice while she left the bed and suggested that they were supposed to get back "It is late. We should go home. I have my own car. I'll wait for you at my place. You should go and get some clothes to stay at mine." Caroline moved away from Kate "Bossy. I hate how much I like it..." and left the bed making sure she made enough noises for Kate to understand leaving the bed was not something she had in mind but did as she was told. "William and Lawrence said they were heading up wit Raff for a few days so I don't have anyone to ring but I will go and get some clothes, you are right about that. I'll see you in two hours or so at yours". Kate helped Caroline put her things together and they made sure everything was paid and settled after the wedding before the went to their cars and drove away thinking about how they were going to manage to put their lives in the right order to start the relationship both of them wanted.


	3. Kate

**DISCLAIMER:** LTIH IS NOT MINE AND NEVER WILL BE EVERYTHING HERE (except Grumpy) BELONG TO BBC AND SW.

**Kate.**

Kate arrived home feeling exhausted but happy about everything that happened the previous hours. However, despite of how much she knew Caroline loved her she was scared of how Caroline would react once she explained what she needed in full detail. She was conscious that the older woman loved her, but she was scared about how she was going to react when the reality of the day to day life hit her.

After taking a quick shower she grabbed some tea and biscuits and sat on the sofa relaxing before Caroline arrived. Lovingly rubbing her belly Kate thought about the last time Caroline had been there. They had sat and done some chit chat before Caroline asked her for another chance. The way Caroline looked at her, it was much more begging than asking, those sad blue eyes, she meant every word she was saying and Kate knew it. In fact Kate's heart was yelling and having the worst tantrum ever telling her to say yes and to accept her lover back. Her brain was on the other hand yelling as much as her heart but telling her to send Caroline away. Kate remembered how hard had been to keep a straight face trying to find out what was best saying yes or saying no, and then she gave up. Kate couldn't stand the idea of not being close to Caroline, if true loved existed for sure Caroline was hers and she was about to say yes when the baby moved. The baby moving inside her was a reminder of the pain caused by Caroline in several occasions, and suddenly her brain made the voice on her head stop. She had to think for now what was best for the baby and although Caroline was a good mother Kate was not going to risk the baby falling for Caroline and then loosing her. She knew the pain and it was too hard. Thinking about the baby Kate said "no, thank you" and felt her heart being ripped apart in a million pieces. She could understand Caroline's look because she was feeling as broken as her.

Kate remembered the next days, working, watching Caroline from the distance, smelling her perfume walking down the corridors,... and she hated how much she needed to feel her close, but she couldn't allow that to happen. Then, she bled. She felt like it was the end of everything. She was loosing her kid and she had already lost Caroline to that kid. She was going to loose everything she needed and wanted. She thought for a second about ringing the other woman to ask her to go with her to the hospital, she was scared and she needed to feel her support but it was not fair for none of us so she just told Beverly she was bleeding and driving herself into the hospital. The fear of loosing her baby felt half the fear when Caroline sat by her side. It was natural to have her there and she sighed, small talk and then the nurse call her in and she tried to ask her Caroline to go in with her, she tried but she couldn't. Again, not fair. Caroline being herself did her best and offered to go in. Despite of the fear of what the doctor might say Kate felt her heart filled with love for the blond woman. Caroline loved her, begged her for another chance and though she did not get it she was still there being supportive and caring. Caroline was offering a friendly hand and the brunette accepted it.

The doctor was checking the baby and not thinking Kate grabbed Caroline's hand watching their baby on the screen and when the doctor said the baby was doing great and that it was a baby girl Kate felt complete for half a second. Their daughter was fine, they were fine. The thirty seconds went and Kate came back to the real world, removing her hand from Caroline's and apologizing. Kate's heart broke again as much as Caroline's, and for the second time in a few days, it was her hurting Caroline. It was easy to hurt the one you love when you are trying to protect yourself.

The ultrasound moment was the moment when Kate finally put herself on Caroline's shoes. Caroline was trying to protect herself from a world that was completely new to her and in the process broke Kate's heart. Kate was trying to protect herself from being hurt and trying to avoid that she hurt Caroline.

Kate smiled at the thought of Caroline walking towards the isle with Celia. She looked gorgeous, gorgeous but sad. She was smiling but not with her eyes. During the ceremony she couldn't help but staring at her at every chance she got. A few times she caught Caroline looking at her with sad puppy eyes. There was a longing on those blue eyes that said all that Caroline seemed unable to express herself. Then there was the moment when she stood up and started talking about Celia and Alan. She could see the real Caroline there, the one she fell in love with and not the one that needed to be in control of everything. Kate was the one who had no strength this time to fight and decided to let go. She was tired to fight, she needed someone to love her but she needed someone to love her that was already out, not necessarily _out and proud, _but someone that would not seem scared of showing affection, someone that was not embarrassed of being close to her, and that was not Caroline.

Finally the wedding and the reception was over and it was time for Kate to go back home. She remembered sighing and thinking that the wedding might have felt really different for her if Caroline and her would have still been a couple, but they weren't so it was time to drive herself back home. She left her table and went to say good bye to Caroline, after all manners were important. First thing she got was a witty bitter comment when she wished Caroline a Merry Christmas but something was different. Four months ago Caroline would not have said sorry, she would not even realized that she had been rude and this time she did. She apologized, truly apologized and Kate understood what she meant. Christmas were going to be sad, both of them were going to be heart broken. Kate droved back home wishing Caroline had asked her to stay, that she would have tried to reach to her, tried to tell her she loved her... she wished Caroline would have tried anything to make her feel she was loved and wanted. Arriving home while she was opening the door something started stirring inside her. Caroline begged her to let her try again. She didn't push after the no and despite everything she run to her as soon as she found out she was bleeding. She looked proud and happy at the monitor where the baby was and took it the best she could when she removed her hand hurting her. She never tried to avoid Celia inviting her to the wedding, she asked Celia and she said Caroline agreed. The older woman stared at her during the wedding as if she was the most precious thing, as if she was the only one on that room. Apologized. Smiled. Loved her... She has just gotten inside and closed the door when the last thought made her smile. Caroline loved her, she deserved a new chance. She had no idea about what her next step was, but she was going back and giving a new chance to that stubborn woman. The last chance. It was all Caroline's choice now.

Kate went back into the ball room and observed for a few minutes the interactions between Gillian and Caroline. She smiled, both of them were lost on their own thoughts and probably it was impossible to look any more miserable than how the looked right there. Suddenly Gillian just stood up and walked towards Robbie, a grin showed up on Kate's face. It seemed that both, Gillian and Caroline were love sick. Kate could still see herself walking straight towards Caroline, removing her coat and offering Caroline a hand asking her to dance. She was silently begging for Caroline to say yes, and the seconds she took to accept that hand seemed like an eternity. Irrational fear as happened with the bleeding, right then she was understanding Dr. Elliott's need of controlling everything. Caroline's face was a poem, she was as surprised about Kate being there again as about her offer, but she took the hand, she stood up and took the hand, of course she had to kept some control "is this... hmm... forever?". Relaxed at home Kate giggled at the memory of Caroline's face after quoting Prince... it was funny how clueless sometimes the woman was when it was related to pop culture.

They danced, and kissed, and kept dancing and kissing and Caroline seemed to not worry about what the others might say, Celia, Alan, Gillian, the boys... both of them knew everyone would be staring up at the lesbians dancing there, some of there probably thinking, "oh so lesbians aren't a myth... they exist", others would probably be talking sick about them, Laurence for sure was feeling embarrassed while William probably would be pretty proud of his mum,... but Caroline seemed up to try to be herself despite everyone else. The rest of the night was spent at the room, making love, smiling, giggling, caressing each other, making promises... promises that needed to be talked about and rationalized at the light of the new day.

Caroline Elliot was a piece of work, she was a challenge but Kate had the feeling that she was the best challenge she could ever find and she was willing to try everything with her. In about half an hour Caroline would be at her place and they would figure things out.


	4. Caroline

**DISCLAIMER:** Last Tango In Halifax is not mine and never will be everything here (except grumpy) belong to BBC and SW

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Caroline.**

Caroline drove back home while thinking that for the first time in months Caroline was happy. She was happy because her mother was, because William had a lovely girlfriend, because Laurence was again being himself, even happy because John seemed to be off of her life for good... but mainly it was Kate who was responsible of that happiness. The younger woman had offered her a new chance and this time, Caroline snotty bitch Elliott had said yes without any doubt. Caroline giggled to herself like a teenager in love and sighed reminding herself that the first thing she needed to do in order to have a future with Kate was driving safe. If she had a car crash Kate and her mum would find a common objective in life, killing her for being a fool.

Dr Elliott arrived home and the first thing she did was to make sure that Laurence, William and his girl were all sound and safe at Gillian's. It was funny how different Raff and her boys were, but as happened between Gillian and her they had managed to find common things and easily became friends. After making sure they were all ok, Caroline decided it was time for a nice bath before heading to Kate's. She was dying to do all kind of naughty things to the brunette again, but Kate was right and a serious conversation about them was seriously overdue as they had never had a real chat about what they wanted and needed from each other.

Caroline got a bag ready to spend the night at Kate's. She took a look at her clothes for something comfortable to wear after the bath. A long hard chat was ahead of her and she was not the best at sharing her feelings so she needed to feel safe. The term comfort_ food_ came to her mind and decided she was going to change that into something more practical: comfort_ clothes_. That meant a woman on a mission as she had to start digging inside the wardrobe until she found what she was looking for. As soon as the piece of clothing was on her hands she smiled, it was the oldest and most worn out Oxford t-shirt ever seeing. No one ever would believe that the perfect Doctor Caroline Elliott would keep a t-shirt that she bought the last year of college, but there it was, colors lost in the past, a few small tears here and there, but mostly in one piece. Obviously she was wearing a matching Oxford hoodie over it though the hoodie was a new one she had ordered online last year plus a pair of lovely jeans that always made Kate ogle her bum. When she was with Kate she allowed herself to be herself, she knew the brunette would not judge her for keeping that shirt though she would eventually end up taking the piss now and then, but deep down Kate loved that side of Caroline and she knew it.

Caroline undressed and got into the bathtub, leaning there she closed her eyes enjoying the smell of the bath salts and the warm caress of the hot water. The memories of the previous night were wonderful, it was going to be hard to move along with a lesbian relationship but it felt so good being in Kate's arms that for once she was willing to fight for her. Dancing and kissing in front of everyone had being scary, but it was worth it. She wished Kate was there with her enjoying the relaxing bath but things needed to be placed in order, and the sooner the better.

Thinking about the last night Caroline's brain navigated towards John. They were married for... well for too long and they had had sex way too many times. She could remember that at first it was kind of exciting but eventually became boring and the last years it was more a house chore than a need. Though John was not a bad lover she never felt the lust she experienced when looking at Kate, just looking at Kate made Caroline feel lucky. Despite everything she was responsible for part of the bad sex in the marriage, she never looked at John the way she looked at Kate or the way she looked a Helen during college, so it was fair John never looked at her the way they did.

Caroline smiled daydreaming, Helen... she was lovely, she was hot,... life could have being different if she had fight for her instead of being what she was expected to be and started dating guys to finally marry John. Seeing that she got William and Laurence marrying John was not that bad, and thanks to marry John she ended up working at Sulgrave, and meeting Kate... it was not that bad giving up on Helen as she was never really in love with her. Caroline thought that John was some kind of detour until reaching her final destination, Kate McKenzie

Sulgrave and Kate... The headmistress still remembered the first time she was introduced to the new teacher, as soon as she first lay eyes on Kate something woke up inside her. Kate, for some unknown reason Caroline would never understand, instead of hating the headmistress as the rest of teachers did decided to judge according to her own experiences. When they crossed paths on the hallways Kate always had a smile and a greeting, a few weeks later they were stopping to ask each other how they were doing, days where they finished late they shared a tea at Caroline's office,... and someway along the way they kissed and the tornado started.

Caroline licked her lips at the memory of that kiss. None of them knew who started the kiss and both of them would always say it was the other, but it was amazing. It was a kiss that literally blew Caroline's mind. After the kiss none of them knew what to do and they kept on chatting about marking exams, as if nothing happened. It was shocking and they needed time on their own to understand what happened. For one week every time the headmistress saw the teacher around the school was knocked out, she ogled her, she longed to feel her lips again, to taste those lips again,... it was driving her crazy the feeling of not having control but it was even worse wanting to kiss her and not being able to do so. On the other hand, when her brain was being rational she could find a million reasons to avoid getting involved wit a teacher, a colleague, a fellow teacher... After one week thinking pros and cons Caroline reached a final conclusion, she wanted to kiss Kate, she wanted to touch her, she needed it. That day they were as usual enjoying a nice chat at Caroline's office after finishing her classes, knowing the school was almost empty and that there was no risk of being caught the blond got herself together and gently kissed her. She grabbed Kate's face and moved closer, she licked her lips and softly placed them over Kate's who almost immediately kissed her back. It was the beginning of the roller coaster that their relationship was for weeks.

Caroline told Beverly after a month and a half that she was dating Kate. Beverly knowing Caroline for years was not surprised about her falling for the brunette. Beverly was probably Caroline's best friend and was one of the few people able to handle Caroline Elliott when she was being narrow minded or too stubborn about anything. Half serious half kidding she only asked who took the first step reasoning that she knew Caroline good enough to know that probably Caroline tripped, Kate held her and they kissed by accident.

Beverly would never know how right she was, Caroline tripped and Kate held her, she held her for months. Her life was crumbling down and Kate's smile could make the day better. After they kissed and started seeing each other Caroline felt like she could not move along without Kate by her side and when they broke up and she was feeling miserable she realized she needed Kate to held her hand and keep her safe. It was a new discovery for her, she never needed anyone to hold her hand till then and it was a new concept for her, what Caroline still needed time to figure out was the fact that her need was shared by her partner and that a relationship to survived needed for partners to need and support each other.

Caroline would do anything to keep her children safe, but she never needed to do that for any other grown up. The ultrasound day, at the hospital Kate grabbed her hand and it was then and there when Caroline Elliott saw herself for the first time in her life holding someone's hand. She wished she could do anything to avoid that someone from hurting in any way. Looking at Kate scared and small and watching the baby on the monitor gave the older woman the clue to understand what went wrong between them. She never held Kate's hand with the same assurance Kate held hers.

For quite some time Caroline could not understand why Kate broke up with her the weekend of her birthday. Her reasoning was that coming out was a process that took time and that Kate was years ahead of her and had to wait for her to reach a point where she felt ok and it felt like Kate was not willing to wait for her. After the hospital day, Caroline understood that it was not that. In a place where no one knows you and where you are paying for their services, no one is going to care about a couple of women sharing a bed. No one is going to to care unless you yourself do care. On the other hand the funny thing was that she tried to hide she was gay and the people from the hotel ended up thinking that she was some female version of Don Giovanni. Her behavior at the hotel was something that was still itchy but as Kate had said the previous night, with the kiss on the dance floor amends were made or in the way to be made.

Caroline was still relaxing when her phone rang, swearing a bit she grabbed the phone and checked the ID. There was a lot of background noise and Caroline went straight into mother mood thinking something might be wrong at the farm "Hello Laurence, is everything ok?". A few shush and whispers were heard until the boy spoke "No, yes, no... I mean. I have the speaker on mum, its me, and William, and Raff, and the girls and Gillian, and Alan, and grandma and Robbie, we kind of wanted to ask you something.". Caroline sighed and did as if she was shooting herself "OK". Laurence cleared his throat "OK, well, you see... we know you were... a few months ago you and Kate... you two were... I mean she was not pregnant and now she's pregnant, and we know, you know, you can't, women cant, I mean..." Caroline could see her youngest blushing and all lost trying to ask her how Kate got pregnant and tried not to laugh when William took his place "We were talking about the wedding and we asked grandma and Gillian if you two were together again and they said we needed to ask you this. We just wanted to know, if you are and if you are and she is pregnant. What is with the baby and us?, we mean, is Grumpy going to be our new sibling?..." Caroline's eyes were now wide open wondering what was going on there a little worried. She needed the kids to accept Kate and the baby or things were going to be messier than what life would make it. "Yes boys, we are together and the baby will be mine too" explained Caroline trying to not get into slippery themes. "What is it?" asked Laurence "we need to know what is it". Caroline was already getting out of the bath starting to feel totally lost, as if she was having a conversation and they were having another one until she heard Gillian's voice "They want to know if Grumpy is a boy or a girl. Lawrence says there are too many boys in the family, and that would be nice if Calamity could have a friend, plus the fact and I quote _I'm kicking every lad that gets close to her, it can be fun. If it's a boy I can't kick lassies._"

Grabbing a towel Caroline stepped out of the tub and grinned, her youngest son was often a mess, but she was as lovely as his older brother. "First off, I wouldn't call the baby Grumpy when Kate is around, ask later Gillian, grandma or Ellie about angry pregnant women. Second off, I need to figure things out with Kate yet, but as we told to your grandma this morning I plan on raising that baby with her. Third off, stop thinking about kicking people Laurence I've raised you better than that. Finally, Grumpy is a girl.". She could hear William, Raff and Lawrence laughing and making jokes and plans about the baby when finally Gillian grabbed the phone "They are happy for you. It might take sometime for Lawrence to stop feeling embarrassed when you and her are together, but he told us that he used to be embarrassed the few times he saw you kissing John so don't worry" Wrapped on a towel and sitting on the edge of the tub Caroline nodded "They are good kids, they get used to it, probably sooner than I got used to it. Thanks Gillian. Gotta go. She's waiting for me. Bye."

They hung the phone and Caroline started to get dress and ready to go and face Kate. Kate and the baby were hers, and she was going to fix things.


End file.
